793
Angelique agrees to cure Quentin if he will marry her. Synopsis : Collinwood in the year 1897. Somewhere on the great estate, a deformed and desperate Quentin Collins waits for the powers of a bizarre disembodied hand to bring an end the curse he has lived with. In desperation he has enlisted the aid of Angelique to get the hand from the stranger who has it. Aneglique persuades Aristede to reveal the hand's location. Edward sends Judith to a sanitarium. Victor Fenn-Gibbon makes plans with Aristede to get the hand back. Beth finds Quentin with his disfigured face. Angelique describes to Edward how Barnabas tricked her and made her his slave; Edward believes her story and allows her to stay at Collinwood. Victor shows up at Collinwood; Edward allows him to stay. Angelique agrees to cure Quentin if he will marry her. Angelique uses the hand to try and lift Quentin's curse; however, he changes into the werewolf while Victor watches through the window. Memorable quotes : Victor (to Aristede): She Angelique should have killed you and spared me your ineptitudes. Dramatis personae *Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins *Thayer David as Victor Fenn-Gibbon *Lara Parker as Angelique * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Terry Crawford as Beth * Michael Stroka as Aristede Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 791. * Thayer David returns to the cast after an absence of 42 episodes. First appearance of character Count Andreas Petofi, although until 800 he is known as Victor Fenn-Gibbon. This was the fifth role played by actor Thayer David in the original series. A very common mistake during this time is to refer to Victor Fenn-Gibbon as "Victor Fenn-Gibbons"; however, the end credits give his name as "Victor Fenn-Gibbon". * Terry Crawford returns to the cast after an absence of 21 episodes. Story * There is a gravestone at Eagle Hill Cemetery for a John Townsend. Aristede apparently buried the hand of Count Petofi there. * Judith is at Rushmore Sanatarium in Portland. * Victor Fenn-Gibbon brings greetings to Edward of their mutual friend in England, the Earl of Hampshire. Edward considers the Earl to be a dear friend. * Angelique uses the surname of DuVal. * Victor has apparently visited most of the and served with in , whom he considers to be a splendid man but with too much pride. * A tribesman stabbed Victor just above the shoulder blade, and the tip pierced him in the throat, hence his distorted voice. * TIMELINE: 9pm: Beth and Edward in the Collinwood foyer. Beth will need her rest this evening, as she is to be up at sunrise tomorrow in order to accompany Edward and Judith to Portland. 10pm: Beth sees the disfigured Quentin. It was a full moon last night and at the dawn, Quentin became disfigured. It was earlier this evening when Edward received a telephone call from Evan. 11pm: Victor leaves Collinwood. Quentin transforms into the werewolf despite no full moon. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Bloopers and continuity errors * When Edward is talking to Angelique about Barnabas and Angelique denies Edward's accusation that she knew what Barnabas was all along, Louis Edmonds seems to forget a line. He says, "Well," then hesitates and looks presumably to the teleprompter, and after a pause continues, "and I believe you know where he is now." External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 793 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 793 - The PuppeteerCategory:Dark Shadows episodes